It's secret
by Rittinha
Summary: Porque elas já não eram um segredo, a relação delas já não era uma coisa feia que se escondia atrás do armário para ninguém ver. Sakura/Karin. UA.


**N/A: **Fic para o IV Challenge Femmeslash do MM. Minha primeira femme e primeira Sakura/Karin ^^ Espero que gostem =D

* * *

><p><strong>It's secret<strong>

Os seus lábios encontravam-se com uma brutidade e delicadeza paradoxal. Mãos tocavam em cada pedaço de pele que encontravam, tecidos eram deixados de lado e, para elas, o que importava era o agora. E elas apenas queriam esquecer-se de tudo e perder-se nos lábios, nos carinhos, no corpo uma da outra.

Mas esquecer que o mundo não existe é difícil. Principalmente, quando ele está prestes a cair sobre nós.

Sakura lembrava-se tão bem como se fosse hoje da primeira vez que a vira. Achara-a estranha, porém não um estranho mau; com os seus cabelos de um tom de ruivo ímpar despenteados, os olhos castanhos-avermelhados atrás de uns óculos modernos e minimalistas, as roupas curtas mas sem serem demasiado vulgares.

Assim que a notou, nos corredores do colégio – a aluna nova, aquela em que todos falavam -, aproximou-se, tentou meter conversa e ser simpática, porém fora recebida com uma resposta grossa, o que, agora sabia, era uma atitude de defesa. Pelo menos soubera o seu nome: Karin. _"Nome de prostituta"_, Ino dissera e logo após rira escandalosamente. Porém, ela não pensava assim: Karin fazia-lhe lembrar flores, por mais estranho que pareça, alguma flor rara e estranha, que só fosse encontrada em locais inóspitos, mas que fosse a mais bela de todas.

Sakura era estranha, podia-se dizer. Tinha a mente demasiado fértil e era um bocado ingénua demais, mas era bastante geniosa e teimosa e era bastante aplicada nos estudos: se ela queria ir para Medicina, tinha que ser. Era bastante sociável e divertida, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios rosados. Na verdade, tudo nela lembrava rosa, mais não seja pela cor incomum dos seus cabelos e as suas roupas femininas, porém práticas.

Mas, após esse primeiro encontro, e teimosa como só ela sabia ser, a rosada não desistiu e continuou a meter conversa com _a miúda nova_, como todos lhe chamavam. Karin, a rosa com espinhos, na mente maluca dela. Bem, ela continuava a falar-lhe todos os dias – tagarelar aliás -, mas Karin nunca lhe ligava e, sempre que a outra lhe fazia qualquer pergunta, respondia grosseiramente.

Meses se passaram, sem qualquer progresso, até ao dia em que a rosada saiu mais tarde do colégio – estava a acabar um trabalho importantíssimo na biblioteca para entregar para a semana, que seria decisivo para a sua nota final – e ouviu alguém a chorar num dos corredores. Para sua surpresa, era ela. Limpou-lhe as lágrimas, consolou-a docemente, como se a ruiva nunca lhe tivesse tratado mal e elas fossem, pura e simplesmente, amigas.

Sendo assim, Karin contou-lhe tudo. Desde quando descobrira que era gay e como isso acontecera, a não-aceitação dos pais, o bullying que sofrera na antiga escola, o medo de isso acontecer nesta se alguém soubesse. A verdade é que, por detrás da carapaça dura, teimosa e grosseira, ela era apenas uma menina com medo a precisar de um abraço. O mesmo abraço que a mãe conservadora nunca lhe dera.

E Sakura abraçou-a. E ouviu-a sem julgamentos nem perguntas. Chamou um táxi e levou-a para sua casa, alegando que era melhor ela ficar lá para se acalmar. De facto, ela ficara curiosa desde o início acerca do motivo para aquela frieza toda. E a resposta era simples: defesa e medo. Puro medo, daquele que nos congela e mal nos deixa pensar – em que, aliás, tudo o que pensas é em fugir dali e que isso nunca mais volte a acontecer.

E, de qualquer forma, esse acontecimento tornou-as mais próximas e, até amigas. Não do tipo que não se largam e andam de braço dado por aí, mas conversavam muito e Sakura, incluindo, ajudava a ruiva nas matérias em que ela tinha mais dúvidas. Era uma amizade saudável e natural.

Mas deixou de ser natural no momento em que a rosada começou a pensar nela _demais_. E deixou de ser natural no momento em que a ruiva começou a ter ciúmes dela, cada vez que a via a falar com Sasuke ou Naruto. E deixou de ser natural no dia em que confessaram isso uma para a outra. E no momento em que os seus lábios se tocaram, as suas línguas se entrelaçaram e as mãos de uma e da outra tocaram e despentearam os cabelos -ruivos e compridos de um lado, rosados e curtos do outro – uma da outra.

- Isto vai ser o nosso segredo. Eu amo-te, não quero que passes pelo mesmo que eu. – Murmurou Karin.

A verdade é que tudo o que tinha a ver com as duas, desde o primeiro dia era um segredo. Desde a opinião de Sakura em relação à outra até à estranha amizade que desenvolveram. Os beijos, as carícias e as conversas já não tão casuais e inocentes apenas foram adicionados ao "bolo". Elas, Sakura e Karin, eram um segredo para toda a gente, menos elas. Só elas conheciam tão bem uma a outra que sabiam o que ela estava a sentir com apenas uma troca de olhares, só elas conheciam tão bem o corpo uma da outra, embora os toques sempre parecessem novos. Quando estavam juntas, no quarto da rosada – o seu habitual ponto de encontro -, era como se o mundo à sua volta não existisse e tudo fosse apenas rosa e vermelho.

Apenas rosa e vermelho e apenas elas.

E elas imaginavam que isso poderia durar para sempre. Porém, não iria: tal como tudo, o pequeno segredo delas não poderia durar.

- Sakura, a tua mãe disse que podia subir e… - Ino abriu a porta do quarto da amiga, de rompante e o seu sorriso espontâneo e natural de imediato desfez-se ao vê-la aos beijos com Karin, a (ainda) miúda nova, logo após entrar, e o seu olhar chocado não desapareceu depois delas se afastarem.

- Ino, tem calma, eu posso explicar. – Sakura levantou-se rapidamente, os olhos preocupados a encararem a amiga, que estava chocada – afinal, como imaginar que uma das suas melhores amigas é lésbica? Mas, além de choque, espelhado nos seus olhos azuis estava decepção – porque não lhe contara, então? Porquê guardar segredo de uma coisa tão importante?

- Ino, INO! – A rosada tentou ir atrás dela, mal a amiga virou costas e saiu do aposento, porém o aperto firme da namorada no seu braço fê-la parar, triste e decepcionada consigo própria.

Sem sequer se aperceber, foi deitada de novo na sua cama e abraçada carinhosamente pela ruiva, que afagava lentamente os seus sedosos cabelos e apenas ficou lá, sem dizer uma única palavra até as suas lágrimas cessarem. Karin estava preocupada: pensava que, talvez se ela não tivesse insistido numa relação secreta Sakura não se sentiria assim agora. Mas também poderia até sentir-se pior e isso ela não queria. A verdade é que, sem se aperceber, apaixonara-se por aquela miúda um bocadinho irritante, porém carinhosa e sincera. Karin amava Sakura e ela nunca se sentiu tão feliz como no momento em que notou, no preciso momento em que a consolava por ter decepcionado uma amiga.

- Eu quero assumir, Sakura. Não serei a culpada pelas tuas lágrimas, não serei a tua namorada secreta nem tu a garota com quem vou dar umas voltinhas. Eu amo-te e quero que toda a gente saiba disso. – Declarou, limpando com cuidado a face molhada da rosada. Sorriu sinceramente e deu-lhe um breve selinho, tentando mostrar com gestos que estava a ser sincera: que o mundo vá-se danar, para ela o que importava era ver aquele sorriso novamente e os olhos verdes a brilharem de felicidade. – Não vai ser fácil, é verdade, mas eu penso que nós podemos superar. E se superarmos os preconceitos bobos do mundo, tenho a certeza que conseguiremos superar tudo.

- Eu também te amo, Karin. Obrigada por estares sempre aqui. – Sakura respondeu, a voz trémula e rouca e, de imediato, beijou-a carinhosamente, lentamente.

E, no dia seguinte, quando entraram de mãos dadas na escola e se despediram com um selinho quando tiveram de se separar, apesar do medo, elas tiveram força. Porque _elas_ já não eram um segredo, a relação delas já não era uma coisa feia que se escondia atrás do armário para ninguém ver. Porque quem se importa com as pessoas preconceituosas à sua volta se o que elas sentem é mais forte, mais profundo?

E não dizem que o amor supera tudo?


End file.
